The field of the invention is recreational equipment and the invention relates more particularly to recreational equipment for use in swimming pools, spas or other aquatic bodies.
The typical swimming pool chair is a floating chair and one such chair is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 3,117,327. While such chairs have found widespread use, some people find them uncomfortable because of their bobbing movement particularly when other people are using the pool. Furthermore, they tend to float in a random manner, and for someone wishing to improve their suntan, it is advantageous to have a chair which may be held in a desired orientation.